1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the testing of bearings and more particularly to a test bearing using the plastic deformation of a ductile wire insert to accurately determine bearing loads, load distribution and bearing alignment in various types of bearing applications.
2. Description of Prior Developments
Bearing fatigue life has been conventionally calculated using the bearing operating conditions of load, speed, lubrication and alignment as input parameters for such life expectancy calculations. The ability of a bearing user to accurately define these operating conditions directly affects the accuracy of the fatigue life calculations. While these operating conditions may be well defined in some particular applications, in others they may be unknown or uncertain. In some cases, the actual bearing life experienced in a particular setup or application has been considerably different from the calculated life because of some unexpected loading condition which occurred during the operation of the bearing. In the past, strain gauges were used to measure bearing loads. However, strain gauges are often limited to fixed positions on the bearing and require cumbersome wire leads and/or slip rings. Moreover, the equipment tested frequently had to be modified to accommodate the often awkward and expensive strain gauge setups.
Thus, the need exists for a method and apparatus which will accurately determine bearing loads, load distribution (both circumferential and axial) and bearing alignment in both cylindrical and tapered roller bearing applications as well as most other type of bearing applications where these variables are either unknown or uncertain.